Virginity
by Shiro Ryu Izanami
Summary: No Summary, bingung bikinnya. Warning! Incest, uke!Itachi, Yaoi, SasuIta, KakaIta, SasoIta, crack pair, rape, newbie! Mohon bantuannya! Kritik dan saran sangat membantu saya untuk memperbaiki cerita ini :D


_Uchiha Itachi_

 _Siapa yang tidak mengenal sosok satu ini?_

 _Anak sulung keturunan Uchiha Fugaku ini merupakan salah satu CEO termuda pada umur menginjak 23 tahun. Mungkin jika di bandingkan dengan adiknya Uchiha Sasuke, Itachi kalah dari ketampanan tetapi menang dalam Kharisma. So, pasti banyak juga wanita dan juga pria yang menginginkan nya meskipun hanya One Night Stand. Sayang Itachi bukanlah player seperti adiknya, Ia terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan yang menumpuk dan urusan lain dimana tentu saja berhubungan dengan pekerjaan lagi. Tak ada waktu baginya untuk bersenang-senang._

 **Mempersembahkan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Virginity © Shiro Ryu Izanami**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated: M**

 **Warning!**

 **Yaoi, OOC, Typos, Newbie, Incest, Kalimat vulgar, tapi tidak ada lemon dan dengan sederet kesalahan lainnya.**

 **Main Pair: tebak sendiri (uke!Itachi)**

 **No plagiarism!**

 **P.s: saya gak sepolos dulu, dan saya sudah lama mengenal ffn.**

 **DLDR!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Pak nanti ada rapat pukul 11.30 dengan Sabaku corp"

Seseorang yang sedang sibuk dengan berkas yang menumpuk di pinggir meja hanya melirik sekilas dan gumaman 'hmm' terdengar. Sang sekertaris yang sudah terbiasa dengan sikap bosnya hanya membungkuk sopan lalu segera keluar.

"Haah"

Helaan nafas terdengar diruang tersebut setelah sang sekertaris tidak ada. Kadang Itachi selalu mengeluhkan pekerjaannya yang begitu banyak. Pemuda yang masih muda ini bahkan hanya punya sedikit sekali waktu untuk bersosialisasi dengan teman sebayanya. Dan bisa di pastikan akibatnya dia hanya punya beberapa teman. Rekan kerja bukanlah hitungan.

Dirinya segera beranjak setelah pukul 11.15 lalu keluar dari ruang kerja menyebalkan tersebut. Ya menyebalkan membuatnya selalu terkurung dan ingat akan tanggung jawabnya sebagai direktur. Di luar sekertaris pribadi telah menunggu dengan membawa banyak bundelan tebal berisi berkas tentang apa yang akan di presentasikan oleh Sabaku corp. Dirinya terus berjalan dengan tenang beserta sekertaris yang bernama Kurenai Yuuhi mengikuti di belakang. Sebelumnya telah memberikan berkas tersebut dan Itachi membaca sambil berjalan.

Itachi sungguh tidak menyadari sikapnya yang berjalan kasual dengan tangan yang memegang berkas membuat para karyawannya terpesona. Jalan dengan langkah statis tidak cepat maupun lambat, wajahnya serius tak lupa dia selalu memakai kaca mata saat bekerja, sambil membaca berkas sesekali membuka dan membolak balikkan kertas dengan perlahan sanggup membuat semua orang berpikir bahwa Itachi sedang dalam serial dorama sebagai CEO yang berkarisma.

Haha konyol memang tapi Itachi bukanlah orang yang cukup peka dengan hal tersebut. Dia melakukannya tanpa di sadari menarik banyak perhatian orang, bahkan Sasuke selalu mendengus jika kakaknya sudah mengeluarkan aura dan gaya khas seorang pangeran dalam serial tv itu.

Dalam tiga menit dia telah sampai di lift untuk mencapai ruang pertemuan yang berada di lantai 29, sedangkan ruang kerja Itachi berada di lantai 45. Dirinya masuk tak lupa Kurinai yang masih mengikuti di belakang. Itachi memberikan berkas yang sudah di bacanya lalu mengambil kembali berkas yang baru.

Ting

Itachi melirik sudah pada lantai berapa. Lantai 40. Melihat kedepan ada 2 orang yang memasuki lift. Memang lift di kantornya tidak ada yang di khususkan untuk direktur seperti dirnya. Itachi tidak mau di perlakukan terlalu istimewa. Sesekali dia ingin berinteraksi dengan pegawainya. Mengawasi sekaligus mengenal, hitung-hitung sebagai bersosialisasi juga tanpa keformalan. Meskipun para pegawainya akan merasa canggung dengan sikapnya.

Mengenali dua orang tersebut adalah Hatake dan Sarutobi.

Dia melanjutkan membaca berkasnya dan tak lupa sebelumnya tersenyum kepada keduanya yang membalas dengan anggukan dan senyum sopan. Lift pun kembali berjalan. Baru membuka beberapa halaman dirinya merasakan tatapan intens di belakang samping kiri, Itachi tahu itu bukan Kurenai. Melirik kearah tersebut dia tidak bisa menebak siapa yang melakukan hal bisa di bilang agak tidak sopan seperti itu.

Kembali fokus pada apa yang ada di tangan Itachi merasakannya lagi, bahkan lebih intens dari sebelumnya. Membuat sesak dan tidak nyaman, meskipun tak melihat secara langsung siapa yang menatapnya itu dari belakang. Namun Itachi tak sepolos itu untuk mengetahui bagaimana tatapan itu. _Menelanjangi sang target_.

Ting

Segera keluar dari lift. Perasaannya jadi lega seketika. Semua berkas telah di baca dan Itachi masuk ke ruang pertemuan untuk presentasi kerjasama dar perusahaan Sabaku corp.

.

.

.

"Tadi itu sangat tidak sopan Asuma"

Kakashi berkata datar, dengan tangan di dalam saku. Asuma yang mendengar terkekeh kecil "Dia benar-benar menggoda"

Sang pemilik rambut perak hanya menggeleng pelan. Tidak mengerti jalan pikiran rekan kerjanya itu.

"Kau tidak tahu ya?"

"Apa?"

"Tuan muda itu bisa di bilang belum pernah ada yang menyentuh"

Kakashi mengernyit, kata tuan muda untuk seorang Uchiha Itachi sedikit berlebihan menurutnya. Menyingkirkan pikiran itu lalu bertanya "Maksudmu?"

Asuma mendekat kearah Kakashi lalu membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat matanya melebar seketika.

.

.

.

Suara dentum musik yang begitu menggelegar, bau rokok dan alkohol tercium di mana-mana, serta orang yang sibuk menari liar sampai berkeringat membuat Itachi risih seketika. Kalau dirinya tak di seret Sasuke mungkin dia sekarang sedang tertidur di apartemennya dengan lelap. Gurat kelelahan sudah terpampang jelas, sungguh Itachi membutuhkan tempat untuk beristirahat dari pada tempat berisik seperti ini yang katanya merupakan kenikmatan dunia.

"Kak nikmati saja kau kan butuh relaxsasi" Sasuke yang duduk di samping Itachi beserta perempuan di pangkuan menyeringai jahil,

"Yang seperti ini relaxsasi? Sungguh kau sudah tidak waras adikku" Itachi menekan kata adikku, membuat Sasuke memutar mata bosan.

"Aku hanya kasihan pada kakakku yang belum pernah ke diskotik, seharusnya kau berterimakasih" Sekarang giliran Itachi yang memutar mata, ya Sasuke selalu saja bersemangat memperkenalkan pada dirinya yang masih awam dengan dunia seperti ini.

Dan sungguh Itachi tidak suka. Memang kenapa kalau tidak pernah ke diskotik? Tempat ini bukanlah yang sesuai dengan orang bertipe seperti Itachi.

Sebelum menanggapi Sasuke segera mengangkat kedua tangan pertanda tidak mau berdebat. "Kak aku mau ke hotel melanjutkan hal ini" melirik ke arah samping menatap dengan menggoda wanita berpakaian minim itu.

"No sex Sasuke" Itachi berkata tegas.

"Ayolah kak" Sasuke memakai jurus puppy eyes, sayang Itachi sudah kebal dengan jurus itu.

"Tidak"

"Kak~" Nadanya berubah merengek.

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak! Kau sudah berjanji jika aku mau kesini kau tidak akan melakukan hal itu hari ini"

"Berarti hari besok dan kesananya aku boleh?" tersenyum polos.

Itachi melotot tidak suka, "Pola hidup seperti itu tidak baik Sasuke"

"Ck! Terserah, ini hidupku Itachi" Sasuke menyipitkan mata tak suka.

Itachi tidak membalas dia sudah bosan dengan perdebatan yang selalu terjadi dengan Sasuke tentang hal ini. Sasuke pun tak mau memperpanjang masalah dan segera mengusir wanita tersebut yang sudah di bayar sebelumnya oleh Sasuke.

Entah darimana tiba-tiba muncul ide bejat dalam pikiran Sasuke. Memanggil pelayan lalu membisikkan apa yang di pesan. Pelayan tersebut pun menganggukkan kepala dengan patuh. Beberapa menit kemudian pesanan telah tersedia.

"Nii-san"

Itachi yang tadi fokus pada smart phone nya segera menoleh kearah Sasuke.

"Aku memesankan mu minuman dan itu bukanlah alkohol kau pasti haus melihat keringat yang bercucuran lumayan banyak"

Awalnya Itachi ragu dengan ucapan Sasuke namu setelah di teliti, itu hanyalah es jeruk biasa dan dia meminumnya mengingat suasana di sini yang gerah. Tanpa di sadari oleh Itachi, Sasuke menyeringai dengan kejinya.

.

.

.

30 Menit kemudian...

Jenuh dengan lingkungan sekitar Itachi segera beranjak dari tempat itu, dan dia cukup terkejut melihat adiknya menyusul di belakang. Sesaat setelah sampai Itachi mengeluarkan kunci dalam saku namun adiknya itu merebut nya.

"Apa yang-"

"Biar aku menyetir"

Sasuke segera duduk di kursi pengemudi, dan Itachi duduk di sampingnya. Dia hanya melihat ke arah samping. Kenapa badannya makin panas?

"Sasuke kau tidak mabuk kan?"

"Apa tampang ku yang seperti ini di katakan mabuk?" Sasuke malah balik bertanya sedangkan Itachi meneliti wajah orang di sampinnya itu lebih seksama. Masih datar seperti biasa.

Menyalakan mesin mobil pun melaju meninggalkan tempat yang makin malam malah tambah ramai. Sasuke melirik kakak nya yang sedang menutup mata. Dia tahu obat itu sudah mulai bereaksi 5 menit yang lalu tapi belum pada tahap reaksi yang itu. Kerja obat ini perlahan.

"Otoutou"

Menyeringai dalam hati dia tahu kakak nya mulai tak nyaman.

"Apa?"

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau masukkan?" Itachi tidak sebodoh itu mengetahui ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya. Dia kira keringat dan tubuh yang makin kesini mebuat gerah itu karena keadaan club yang makin ramai.

"Maksudmu?" Sasuke berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Hell! Katakan saja tidak usah berpur-pura!"

Alisnya terangkat, ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar Itachi mengumpat. Seringainya tak bisa di tahan lagi, "Jika ku bilang obat perangsang kakak mau apa?"

Mata Itachi membelalak lebar. "Sasuke kau-" menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Tahu Itachi melihat dengan tatapan 'Apa-apaan ini' pada saat lampu merah tiba dia mencondongkan tubuh dan berbisik "Nikmati saja ini pertama kalinya kan?" dan ia puas akan reaksi sang kakak. Terlihat berusaha menahan desahan dan menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Khhh" Itachi memejamkan mata ketika Sasuke menjilat telinganya dengan sensual, badan nya bergetar hebat. Ia tak menyangka efek obat ini begitu besar sekali dan kuat terhadap rangsangan.

Tiiiiinnn

Segera menjauuhkan tubuh dan menjalankan mobil. Sasuke sungguh tidak sabar untuk 'mencicipi' tubuh virgin Itachi.

.

.

.

Suara burung bercicit ria dengan sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk kedalam sebuah kamar bernuansa biru dongker itu membuat nya terbangun seketika. Mengernyit karena terganggu Itachi mengerjap kan mata. Tubuhnya terasa lengket, pegal dan sakit di bagian pinggul serta rectum. Membuatnya mengingat kejadian tadi malam bersama Sasuke.

 _Adiknya_

Rasa sakit yang lebih perih menghantam ulu hati, berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan tersebut. Melihat jam sekarang di atas meja nakas pukul 06.30 masih cukup pagi. Ia tidak melihat Sasuke di sini, mungkin sedang memasak atau pergi entahlah Itachi tak mempedulikan hal itu. Yang penting sekarang membersihkan diri dan langsung berangkat kerja. Minimal jangan sampai bertemu dan bertatap muka dengan Sasuke.

Berjalan dengan menyeret selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, tertatih berusaha meminimalisir rasa sakit bagian bawah itu. Akhirnya Itachi sampai dengan selamat ke kamar mandi. Melepas selimut membiarkannya tergeletak begitu saja lalu perlahan menuju cermin untuk melihat bagaimana keadaan nya saat ini. Dan dia tidak bisa menahan air mata keluar.

 _Menyedihkan_

 _Rambut berantakan dengan mata yang membengkak serta mata yang memerah. Bibir yang terluka dengan bekas bercak darah, lalu tubuh yang di hiasi kiss mark merah keunguan. Tak lupa seluruh tubuh bermandikan sperma kering._

Tak ayal Itachi terisak, kondisi seperti ini mengingatkan pembicaraan dengan sepupunya bernama Obito. Ya iya mirip seperti...

 _Gigolo_

Lalu isakannya menjadi keras dengan tubuh bergetar. Trauma dan rasa shock masih membayang di wajah, apa yang telah di alami ini bukanlah bercinta maupun sex belaka. Namun lebih kepada _Pemerkosaan_.

 **TBC or END?**

 **A/n: Hahaha saya geleng kepala sendiri,** **awal cerita gimana pertengahan cerita kemana dengan ending cerita yang gak nyambung. Jangan tanya kenapa saya bikin cerita beginian s** **ungguh masih amatir dengan fanfic tema seperti ini. Dan jujur awalnya mau bikin scene yang 'itu' tapi ya bagaimana lagi saya bukan ahli dan saya tidak berani jadi tadi di skip aja. Kalau misalnya ada yang tertarik bikin scene itu pm saya biar kita colab bareng hehehe. Saya akui saya masih newbie meskipun bukan pertama kali nulis di sini namun dengan akun yang berbeda tentu saja yang berating T. Ini yang pertama dengan rate M dan saya panas dingin nulisnya. Terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca jika berkenan minta reviewnya berupa kritikan dan saran. Tidak menerima flame dan JANGAN panggil saya THOR atau SENPAI panggil saya RYU atau SHIRO. Fungsinya pen name apa coba jika readers sekalian memanggil saya thor. Di balik itu juga supaya saya tidak canggung dan bisa berkenalan dengan akrab.**

 **P.s: sepertinya ini akan saya hapus atau terakhir kalinya karena saya sendiri ragu mau melanjutkan ceritanya**

 **12-06-2015**


End file.
